Fanfic:Monster Hunter: Consessus Tempestas
Greetings fellow fan fiction writers, I am Infinium. Whilst the Fan-Fic has not exactly started So-To-Speak, I will release details. First things first, this is a crossover fanfiction, and one of the games interacting may seem almost polar in difference compared to the Monster Hunter series. Second, Even though the primary plot has been set, this is planned to be a sort of Collab/Rp sort of Fanfiction. If any writer is interested in joining, please leave a message on my talk page or Private Message me in the chat room (Preferably the latter). In the event that a writer’s style, although appreciated, is incompatible with the story, or if you are not interested in the Collab, then I am willing to role-cast. For those of you who do not know what role casting is, Role-casting is when an author offers positions in a story where someone would offer a character to be used in the story. The Role-casting system will function like this, I will leave a small form of which you copy and fill out with your characters details. The Role-Casting will also allow you to put in ideas for events or a plot device to alter the story, this could be beneficial, to make the situation look up for the protagonists, or something happens that will completely mess up the situation for the Protagonists. Keep in mind that posted character applications belong to their respective authors, not me. Please keep in mind an app may not be accepted, but thanks for trying regardless. Coming to the concept of characters, there are two distinct classes: Overworlders, and Otherworlders. Overworlders are essentially, You, me, your associates and friends, and everyone on this earth specifically. The basic background for an Overworlders backstory is the Manifestation, or otherwise known as Dec 21st, 2012, ending of a Mayan great cycle, and the rebirth of civilization, and in this story, thats Literally the case. After the alignment and all that, almost everyone on the ''entire ''planet had somehow gained abilities and an appearance unique to all of us. The elitists and power mongers that control our society today however, got absolutely nothing, and were promptly removed from their posts. Society collapsed regardless, in a good sort of a way, we still have our homes, power and such things, but there is no longer any financial pressure on us. But something appeared. Essentially large stone spheres, these 'portals' activate at an Overworlders bidding and touch, opening a pathway into another plane, and in this case, some Overworlders have accessed the plane of Monster Hunter, and that sets the baseline for them. Otherworlders are the natural residents of a plane, so, in this story the Humans, Felynes, Shakalaka and Monsters...pretty much everything in the plane is of otherworld origin. While most otherworlders have a lacking of abilities and appearances like those of Overworlders, there are exceptions... A few more things: There is an English to Latin and Latin to English translator. You can find it here. Try to make use of it, because Latin is a beautiful Language. The Fanfic will not be started as of yet because I am unsure what its reception will be. If it is too unsatisfactory for the Fanon community, It will be immediately removed, but nonetheless, please leave a message regarding your thoughts on this. There are so-called Spirit Weapons, Where a soul has taken residence inside a weapon (For Example, a Great sword, lance or a bow gun), and said weapons power would increase exponentially. There are multiple types of these spirit weapons; the power of each depends on the kind of weapon you wield and the soul that inhibits it. He or She (Or it, them or whatever) could be a benevolent entity, a repentant soul or something truly damnable. They types of weapons will be revealed later on in the story, some Holy, some sinister... Well, unless it is favored for the majority for all types to be revealed so far. Also, with regards to whoever made the character Fyrolusor, I had already set the concept of the spirit blades in the story before I noticed it in your fanfic, I will be keeping the spirit blades as a separate concept, (Yours was an Elder-Dragon whom would transform into a sword, Mine is simply a spirit in a sword to give it great power.) I do not in any way intend any harm nor mean any offence. Concerning Character apps, I can handle walls of text; feel free to add lots of detail to your character, but please try to format it neatly so I can comprehend it more easily. Concerning Overworlders, I don't care what you make yourself look like, you could be a Rathian, Lucario or a Barioth Anthro or Whatever, This fanon encourages a little freedom in that area. However, please for god’s sake for any female character, try to avoid in the description things like being Busty, a little is fine but normal bustyness is not good for the story I had in mind, also try to avoid more erotically inspired pieces of armor (Kirin for Example (Also basic armor may appear in areas, its basic guild design)), You are required to have decent enough armor to survive, not to be an active sex symbol. To support the above statement, also feel free to state armor and weapon designs unique to a character. (For Example, Again let’s use kirin: Instead of basic design, Armor covers whole lower torso and extends from Shins to waist (In the females case) and from upper arm to wrist. Metal Pauldrons protect upper arms, shins, thighs, feet and forearms. Metal plating protects the chest and back.) Thats a decent example of revamped kirin armor so it actually protects its wearer. If you have questions, please leave them in the comments section and I will attempt to get back to them as soon as possible. Infinium --On a side note, people who do end up making characters, please try not to make them ultra-overpowered (I.E Can Assume direct control of multiple people), and relating to the example, one Overworlder cannot in any circumstance take over the mind of another, the fight between the two overworlders is either an outright brawl, a battle of attrition or a battle of combat power and prowess. --Also, this is my first Fanfic. Please go a little easy on me. Category:Fan Fiction